Fantasies
by LPlover93
Summary: Derek was regretting bringing Stiles along. Well. He didn't regret it.


So, my darling cupcake friend Sare requested me to write a one-shot starring Demon!Stiles based on a gifset on Tumblr. I was supposed to write it last week, but got it done only tonight. Hope you like it!

Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Derek wasn't expecting much to happen that night. It was the night after the full moon and most of his pack was recuperating after their usual run in the woods. Stiles was always complaining that even though he was supposedly a part of the pack, he obviously couldn't get involved in their games and races through the woods, especially if one of them got too out of hand. The full moon made them want to lower their inhibitions, after all.

Which is why Derek groaned to himself when Stiles came running through the door, screaming. "There's been a spotting! We should go check it out!"

Derek grumbled, "What's been spotted? It's comfortable here, why should I get up?"

Stiles actually tried to pull him up, but Derek could not be dragged out so easily. He was a werewolf, after all. Stiles huffed and then sat right next to him, saying, "I was bored because all of you were too tired to hang out with me, so I was playing around with Dad's police radio."

Derek smirked, "Obviously, you were playing around. Continue?"

Stiles gave him a hard look, and then continued, "Get this! About a dozen deer were just found, cut through the middle, like some sort of sacrifice. Maybe we should go check it out?"

Derek yawned, "I and Boyd will go in the morning. Go back home, Stiles."

Stiles said, "I know where all your clothes are. I will burn them if you don't come."

Derek knew he could stop Stiles if he actually tried to go through with the threat, but he wasn't in the mood to banter with Stiles. He got up and stretched, not bothering to cover his abs as his shirt stretched up, and said, "All right okay, let's go."

Stiles smiled and said, "Lead the way! You drive, I direct."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

About thirty minutes into the forest, Derek groaned, "We just passed this tree ten minutes ago. We're running in circles, Stiles."

He waited for the immediate come back, but none came. He repeated, "Stiles?" He couldn't look to the side, the roads were very bumpy, one missed look and he'd crash into a car. He would escape, but he didn't want Stiles to turn into a pretzel.

Stiles replied, a minute later, as if from far away, "Yeah, I'm fine. No, go left now, and then straight. You'll find a red flag. If that's what the police radio meant by 'Code red. There is a flag.'

Derek drove ahead again, trying not to question Stiles. For the past three months, he had been acting all weird. He didn't banter with him, or ridicule him, or make him look desperate in front of random people. It sounded crazy, but he missed that part of Stiles. All the other wolves were intimidated by him, which was a good thing because he was their Alpha, but it also meant that no one had the balls to talk to him directly instead of being careful and tiptoeing around him.

He went straight till he reached the flag. He turned around to see that all the trees in a one-meter perimeter had been removed, the flag being exactly in the center. He decided to check it out, and told Stiles, "You stay here, in case some creature comes out. I'll scope the area and be back in ten minutes max. Lock the doors, and try not to get killed."

Derek opened the door, however it didn't open. He jerked it as hard as possible, it still didn't open. He asked, "What the hell happened to your Jeep, Stiles?"

Stiles didn't reply. Derek turned around to look at Stiles only to find an eerie sight. Stiles' eyes had gone fully black. He could not see his brown eyes or the white around it either.

Derek whispered, "Demon."

Stiles then gave him a smirk, saying, "I wondered how long it would take for you to realize."

~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!

Derek turned around and tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't budge. He looked back at Stiles, who was in his own world. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Stiles. This was a supernatural creature who was residing inside Stiles' body. He had to try his best to get the demon out of his body without killing him off.

Demon!Stiles spoke, "I don't know if you know much about us demons, Derek. You aren't a very good Alpha anyway. You didn't even know whether turning random teenagers into werewolves for your pack was good in the long run or not. You didn't know that Jackson would turn into a lizard instead of a mutt. Yes, I know all of this because of the thoughts in this boy's head. So many thoughts!"

Derek looked on in revulsion as demon!Stiles seemed to be in utopia. He was literally frozen by his comments, and thought to himself, _Is that what Stiles thinks of me? I thought we were friends, except the whole being weird around me thing for the last few months._

Demon!Stiles seemed to be lost in thought as he said, "This brain, ohh this brain, it has so much. I love possessing teenagers. They are turned on by anything possible. And this one, this one has a really pervert brain. He actually concocts fantasies about himself and people he knows while he's jerking off!"

It looked at Derek's shocked face and snickered. "Are you surprised that Stiles has such a dirty mind? Or are you turned on? I bet it's the latter, isn't it? Let me see what he has in his memory bank about you."

Derek was in two states about it. He didn't want to invade Stiles' privacy, but at the same time, he wanted to know what Stiles really thought about him. Then he heard a big bellow of laughter.

Demon!Stiles was laughing. "Oh Derek, oh Der-pie, this naughty bitch has the hardest dick for you. Most of his spank bank collection is about you. Let me see what else.. ooh in one, you come on his face and he loves it. This is another one where you take him roughly in the bathroom after you go to some gay bar. Aaah, here's one where you are fucking him in his bedroom, refusing to leave before both of you come even though his Dad is waking up. This little bitch has the most brilliant imagination. And he has definitely taken a peek at your junk, because the proportions are the same in every dream that you plow into him. So Derek, wanna fuck him? You can take him right now, you know, and he will never know. Of course I won't get much of the pleasure, but at least I can get the satisfaction of coming after a long time. I did possess a girl who had a vibrator in her, but her screaming moans just made me want to kill myself again."

During all this time, Derek had two different things in his brain churning. One, he was trying to figure out ways to get the demon out of Stiles. Two, he was turning gradually red at the description of Stiles' fantasies. He tried to put the latter out of his head and thought of what to do.

He suddenly remembered something Deaton had once told.

"**Wolfsbane affects all supernatural creatures to a certain level, but mostly werewolves and demons. Witches aren't that harmed by it.**"

He remembered the gun at the back of the truck, one Stiles had carelessly thrown behind, the one which had shuffled in all the twists and turns of the forest and was reachable by his right hand. He reached for it carefully, and as the demon continued to blabber on, he forced himself not to listen as he got out the lighter in his pocket and lit up the tip of one of the bullets.

The wolfsbane started to burn and an incense-like smoke started forming from it. He knew it would affect him a bit as well too but getting the demon out of Stiles' body was the important thing.

The demon was half speaking when it hit him, "Oh, you should fuck this kid so bad. His stamina would equal yours for a while. You could even bite him in your euphoria and then he'll be a werewolf. You wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. You could…wait...wait…what is that smell? Oh Derek, you lit wolfsbane? It would affect younger demons, but not me. I get the point though. I'll be out of your future lover's hair. Treat him well, okay? And fuck him hard!"

The demon escaped instantly as Stiles started coughing. He finally gained his bearings and said, "Oh, they cleared the scene. What were we doing for so long?"

Derek just looked at Stiles for a long minute, and then started the engine. He wanted to kiss Stiles, but didn't want to do it till he forgot the fact that a demon had told him to fuck Stiles. He let Stiles choose the radio channel as he drove him home, lost in his thoughts about a possible happier future.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, what do you think? Let me know in a review! Ciao!


End file.
